epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mcdamon23/Yamcha vs Electrode - Epic April fools battle
Hello there again. Welcome to this beauty of an April fools rap battle. I may have skipped last year, but I'm doing one this back, because I got nothing better to do. This battle brings us the dbz character and best fighter Yamcha against the fake pokeball from pokemon Electrode. Guess what the connection is. This battle was one of the most fun and dumb things I've worked on. I've spent way to much time on this battle then needed. Also the beautiful cover you see above is made by me with MsPaint. Anyways enjoy, I guess. battle Epic April fools battle Yamcha vs Electrode begin Yamcha: A new challenger appeared! Yamcha’s coming back out of retirement So you want to fight? Heh, don’t you know that fighting is my environment I sense your energy, but that ain’t enough compared to my amount of ki stay in the factory, your only use is being a living battery. A living ball with a face? GameFreak sure got no more ideas around Come on and shock me, you know electric ain't effective to ground. this brings back memories, stealing the victory of your victory road. putting out all the volts of this orb, till you’re unable to load. Electrode: No Foongus Amoonguss , only the og fake pokeball here. Quick on the move, I’ll bring you a scar for live and give you fear Wait you already got a scar. This does not compute in my database System error: I don’t know no more, all other data shall be erased What am I doing here, again? This Yam guy is making things confusing. It makes me want to diss myself now and go do me some self-abusing. I roll like Sonic. Know the move supersonic. I’m sure Sega’s gonna sue, but I'll make sure they'll never catch me alive. Time for me to go boom. Electrode uses self-destruct. Electrode fainted Yamcha: W-wait, I'm still alive, b-but of course. The great Yamcha won't go down so fast, I’ll give him credit though, it felt a bit like that blast from the past A wild graveler appeared what? another one wants to battle. time to give this one the cold shoulder Call me the fist of the north star as in one hit I’ll split a boulder. Go ahead and cave in on me, you’ll go back in your cave when time is due I’d let you evolve, but that would mean someone would catch and trade you Forget Hercule, I’m the real champ. Facing me, you stand no chance those four arms of yours are the closest of you ever being the Champ. I’ll cut down rocks like it’s a tail from a kid, so don’t make me pissed. hey Geo-dude, let's see if your sturdy enough for my wolf fang fist. Graveler: The fuck you say to me?! Don't you Fuck with the rock 'em sock 'em golem. Bitches cummin’ for this motherfucker when they see me rollin'. I got four fucking arms, bitch. that's four times the stabs in your chest. Jo-Jo reference your worthless ass, get rid of your dbz jokefest. Fucking gravity fucked around with you, What are you, a fucking pussy? That cat friend makes more sense, that's the only way you getting pussy. My typing ain't a fucking lie, cause I'm rocking on this track. Now I'll leave you like your ex and give you my big bang attack. Graveler used explosion. Graveler fainted Yamcha: Heh, what a bunch of chumps, exploding to get me in my death pose. Have they not seen the baseball episode . that pose is a success pose. Wild Weezing appeared Yikes, that ain’t a pretty monster. I really got this one in the pocket. With those looks, the only ones who’d take you would be team rocket. May have two heads, but there’s more gas than wit in you, mate. Man, all that poison must be from all the toxic from the fan base. I could end you now, but you already look like you're gonna die. Weezing: Same tbh, guess I'll go and blow myself up then, bye. Weezing used self-destruct. Weezing fainted Yamcha: Man, what is it with these round things? They seem to blow up when they can but, if that's the best they got, then they're even weaker than Saibamen Wild Chiaotzu appeared Well if it ain’t the little dude, I could use a spare match against a friend. It has been a long time, but what are you doing so far away from Tien? Chiaotzu: Oh, I'm here for the pokemon joke done better by teamfourstar. Now here's some filler line to end the first half of these bars. also fun fact: did you know, Tien means ten in the Netherlands. I'm only telling you that, cause this verse needed four lines to end. Yamcha: It's not wrong per say, you do look like a Chinese doll mr.mime. Perhaps I should catch you, but training you would be a waste of time. Now go back to Tien, Kid and make him look a bit more useful. Heh, I Guess you could say that this weak crane just got schooled. Chiaotzu: Okay, this is getting annoying now, no wonder Bulma left you. I'm not even here to battle you, don't just attack me out of the blue. did you not hear my first verse? What luck you weren’t in that tourney. Anyway I’ll self destruct now and put an end to our little journey. Chiaotzu used self destruct. It's super effective. Yamcha fainted. tien: For Kami's sake! We have wasted enough dragon balls on you, Chiaotzu! Oh well, guess I'll go get me some kikohoes to put my triangle through. What won? Is this real life? This and more questions will be answered next time on Dragon Ball Z. poll should you subscribe to TeamFourStar? yes. yes and I will also subscribe to tfsGaming. no, Yugioh abridged is where it's at. who are these people? Category:Blog posts